The disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electric toothbrush with a controlled transmission direction of vibration generated by one or more motors embedded in the electric toothbrush.
General mouth hygiene and oral health depends on effective removal of biofilm and food, which diminishes the presence of microbial cultures and excretions. Electric toothbrushes have become increasingly popular in the dental care and toothbrush market. A vibrating toothbrush head of an electric toothbrush combined with a manual toothbrush movement operated by a user can remove biofilm and other contaminates on teeth and gums for deep cleaning.
Existing designs of electric toothbrushes generally include a mechanical rotating toothbrush head having one or more vibration motors embedded in the handle of an electric toothbrush to provide mechanical energy to vibrate the toothbrush head (also referred to as vibration energy). The vibration motor can transmit the vibration energy in various transmission directions. Transmitting the vibration energy in various transmission directions results in several disadvantages, including loud noise and a poor feeling in a user's hand since strong oscillations from the vibration motor are transferred to the handle of the toothbrush. Moreover, cleaning performance may be greatly reduced since the vibration energy is distributed to not only toothbrush head, but also to other unwanted parts of the toothbrush in other transmission directions. Furthermore, existing designs of the electric toothbrushes require support for high power consumption due to the loss of vibration energy transmitted in uncontrolled transmission directions.